Project Infinite: Maelstorm Overdrive
by MoneyMakerKid
Summary: This is something I came up with and its gonna have a huge story from Naruto to Mass Effect to Prototype, etc. This gonna be a Multi Crossover gonna have almost God-like Naruko, God-like OCxNarukoxMASSIVE HAREM Ever since Angel was born, he was experimented, torture, injected with different bloodlines or viruses, on the day of his 18 birthday he broke out and travel to other worlds
1. Prologue

**Project Infinite**

**Project Infinite: The Way Of The Ninja**

**First thing first everything am gonna put I don't own, only own the character by blood but the powers, weapons, chakra (from naruto, I don't own), etc. So if you ask I don't own anything except the main character I created ok so please no flame, no bitching, no nothing, my story, my rule ok. I respect your story, you respect mine.**

Angel's Bio year 4529

Since the day he was born, the scientists took him, kill his family and experimented on him. Angel was born with a special gene, a gene of a god and because of that he was tested on, he was implanted with everything from high tech eyes (if you play Mass Effect 2 and 3, look at the Illusive Man eyes and you got Angels eyes) to strength, endurance, charm and more (all of the S.P.E.C.I.A.L from Fallout 10/10) a Monocyte Breeder Implant and a Sub-Dermal Armor.

He was also injected with Plasmid like: Telekinesis, Winter Blast, Sonic Boom, Incinerate, Electro Bolt, Insect Swarm, Scout, Possession and Murder of Crows.

He was also being upgrade to quick learn anything he wants, they also gave him a special prototype or 'tail beast' they created call 'Infinite no Yoko' giving him the spiritual energy or 'chakra' and the scientist say its strong then the rest of the other tail beast, also having unlimited chakra and stamina. Also all the knowledge of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Sage Art's (different mode's and new one's) and Fuinjutsu.

He was also train in weapons and Fire Arms. In two years he was injected with the Blacklight and it adapted with Angel's blood fast and knowledge of different weapons came to mind and other abilities like **Hunter Vision** that help him a few times to avoid trouble from the guards or the other test subjects, he also master all the forms from the **Claws** to the **Blade**, he also invented new forms like **Bio-Wings** and like his **Bio-Flamethrower** when he was testing his Fire Release and fuse his Biomass with his Fire release and with that he made his **Bio-Flamethrower**.

In the next year Angel was injected with the God of War's blood, Kratos Blood and was given the Blades of Exile, learns how to use them, next was the Golden Fleece, an armor pieces use by Helios, God of the Sun, this arm pieces is able to deflect any attack or projectile.

Lastly are the Bloodlines of all the clans they found in the Elemental Nation and injected them in him it, they also gave him the three all mighty eyes, but an error happen and all the bloodlines fuse to created what Angel call his '**Eternal Rinnegan'** plus all elements and Sub-elements.

But all this came with a price: pain, agony, sorrow and so on, never a break to rest always testing him, experimenting. Angel sometimes wish for the pain to go away, to just die and make the pain go but couldn't and the scientist lock him up using the Blades of Exile chains to the walls to hold him in place.

**Present Time**

Chain up by the Blades of Exile stood an 18 year old Angel; he stood 6"5, spiky black hair reaches mid-way, his bang covering his eyes; wearing a black hooded trench coat (hood down), a white button shirt with a black vest, light dark loose fit jeans, black steel combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Angel lifted his head to reveal his high tech eyes until, in a blink of an eye he switch to his **Eternal Rinnegan**, a small smile coming until it turn to a dark grin saying, "time to leave this hellhole and case some damage for all the 'gift' they gave me" he said looking at the door until he said "**Onnipotente Spinta" **

**Cliff hanger : 3**

**So what you guys and gal think and I know a lot of Naruto, Prototype, Fallout, etc. concept appears I know and I don't own them again I know but this story gonna base in a lot of other fiction like with Rosario+Vampire and when I finish with this one will jump to another and continue from there just look for the next name the character ill use for the OC and for the title 'Project Infinite' **

**Still I hope you enjoy the start of my new story am still doing the other one but with school in mind it's a bit difficult but I won't quit. Also am giving you a quick bio of Angel 'Infinite'**

**Well later readers, remember read, review, comment, if you got a character in mind you like me to add or your own I be happy to add yours or idea, but no insult please and please show respect. Cause the stories you guy or gal that made are good with stuff that aren't yours but you don't see me saying 'you can't have that I doesn't belong to you' or whatever so please show respect like I do to you guys.**

**Again please enjoy the story laterz**

***jumps from plane above P.R.***

**Angel's Info and Perks:**

**Age****: 18 years old**

**Condition****: Immortal (yes or no, after a few bloodlines Angel will become Immortal and can make others Immortal too, if he wants), Multiple Bloodlines.**

**Specialty****: Hand-To-Hand Combat, Gun Expert, Smooth Talker, Infiltrator, Melee Weapon Expert, Magic Master or 'Chakra'. **

**Weapon of Choice****: Krato's Blade of Exile, Katana, Scythe, Brass Knuckles, Boxing Tape, Combat Knife, 9mm, 44 Magnum, Desert Eagles, Sniper Rifle, Machine Gun and Hunter Shotgun.**

**-** **Biography****: Angel was experimented at a young age, taken away from his Family, he was use for their sick experiments they gave him, he prepare his escape and at the age of 18, were he activated his plan to finally leave this hellhole and jumping from dimension to dimension helping others in need, making allies, powerful at that but what he didn't know was that he also stole the hearts of a few 'hundreds' girl he meets.**

**-****Perks**:

-Heaven's Blood: Bless by the council of the Gods, he's able to call any God to aid him in battle or to lend him their powers.

-Vampire Blood: The Blood of the entire Vampire's in the world collected and injected into Angel giving him a new transformation plus can change whenever he wants and the vampire's weakness doesn't affect him.

-Blacklight Virus: After the infection of New York Zero or Ground Zero, they manage to get a large sample of the virus and injected him with the virus. Angel survives and now controls Blacklight with ease.

-Sparta's Blood: After Angel got the Blessing of the Gods; they gifted him with the God of Wars blood, Kratos Blood and gave him the Blades of Exile and the Golden Fleece.

-Phantom's Blood: Some of the scientist study ectoplasms and found out that it could turn a human into half ghost or like a halfa. They injected Angel with it and were fascinated with the results.

-Melee Expert: Angel had mastered all kind of weapons from small to big like a pro.

-Gun Expert: Angel knows how to use and build different kind of firearm or guns with ease.

-Ninja Master: Angel a few times escapes his cell to explore the facility to find escape routes or other interesting stuff to help him escape the day they finish with him, plus with the training in hiding like a true ninja of the shadows.

-Bloodline Legend: After Angel had all the bloodlines of the Elemental Nation transfer to him he started to practice with them until he can do it with just thinking of said jutsu, releasing the attack with power and speed.

-Plasmid Expert: Some of the scientist found the Ruins of Rapture City and send a scavenger team to find some of the Plasmid they had, in which they again injected Angel with and some of Angel's jutsu were a bit stronger because of a few plasmid.

-Parkour Legend: Angel sometimes when the guards release him he runs off and starts a chase around the Facility and could always out maneuver them with ease.

-Mechanic Expert: Sometimes when the shuts down a few Mechanics would get Angel to fix the generator to get them back online, plus Angel also learn how the Facility works and hack half the facility gaining more info on the place.

-Tactician Expert: Angel sometimes plans a lot and always finds a way to prank the people who cause him pain and to the other test subject who hated Angel and during the time he could plan a whole invasion in just seconds.

-Expert Builder: Sometimes Angel asks for some supplies for building and he would always end up building different things from a couch to a mini house to beds and so on.

-Man of The Wild: Sometimes they release Angel into a forest to see if he could survive in which he did and could easily jump around the trees with ease.

**Well those are the perks am giving him and some chapter ill show which perk his using so guys know why he did or his doing that.**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape To A New Life

**Project Infinite**

**Project Infinite: The Way Of The Ninja**

**Hey guys and gal how you been, Good? Bad? 50/50? Well let's get this show on the road. **

***Angel comes in***

**-"hey Money have you seen my Blades" ask Angel**

**-"yeah here catch *toss him his Blades*" said Money tossing Angel the Blades of Exile.**

**Angel extended his arms and the chains attach to his arms.**

**-"thanks and to all you out there MoneyMakerKid doesn't own the powers, bloodlines nor Naruko or Naruto Shippudden, later little bro"**

**Past **

. Angel lifted his head to reveal his high tech eyes until, in a blink of an eye he switch to his **Edo Rinnegan**, a small smile coming until it turn to a dark grin saying, "time to leave this hellhole and case some damage for all the 'gift' they gave me" he said looking at the door until he said "**Onnipotente Spinta**"

**Present**

The Facility alarm when off and at the same time release Angel's Blade from the locks, the chains wrap back around Angel's arms and the Blades of Exile to his back in a (X Formation) cracking his knuckles, back and neck getting the kinks out, "aaahhh it's good to be out of that position it gave me back problems" said Angel out loud walking out of his cell.

When Angel came out he was surrounded by guards, "HALT Project Infinite, get back to your cell" yell one of the guards, Angel looks at the guards and took out his Blade of Exile and dash forward taking them by surprise, Angel took the one in front of him and stab him in the stomach earning him a scream of pain, but it didn't stop there Angel started to use him like a battering ram an ram into the rest of the of the guards knocking them down, when Angel was done he plunge his other Blade in the guard he had and rip him in two and all his blood absorb into the Blades of Exile, making them glow. Angel looks at the rest and asks "whose next" he said and dash at the scare group of guards. Before the guards could speak, Angel started to spin his Blade of Exile with his chains expended and he started to behead all the guards, all their blood absorb by the Blade's. The only thing that was left there was the dead bodies of the guards, Angel look around until he spotted the Armory "time to get equip" said Angel going to the Armories door.  
**Armory**

When Angel enters the room he was greeted by an arsenal of weapons, swords, bombs, etc. He then walk over to a pair of chakra enhance Desert Eagles, he gave them a quick check up and put them in his holster in the sides, then check another pair of chakra enhance MP7 submachine gun and they were in good condition, he put them on each side of his waist, next was another chakra enhance M249 Machine gun with extended mag, he put the gun in a seal in his left hand and finally he look over a chakra enhance M40A5 sniper rifle with Ballistic Scope (12x). Angel looks around and found a few blueprints for weapons, grenades, mods, and upgrades in which he took a scroll and seals all of it away. With that done Angel took their experimental time travel watch and put on his right arm, turns around and plans a few mini nukes', he then armed them and walk out of the Facility, without a them knowing.

**45 minutes later**

The scientist of the project and Dr. Adams, the one who cause Angel the pain and suffering got in the Armory to see it was empty all except the nukes and a note, Adam walk to the note and said "boom?" and with that the nukes exploded.

**Miles away from the Facility**

In the far outskirts of the Facility a lone figure was walking away from the ground until a huge explosion was heard through the Facility area, figure turn around, his hood covering his face only a small smirk was seeing and he keep walking until a light consume his and vanish, but he didn't see the other figure who follow him, the figure gave an evil grin and thought 'you won't get away that easy you little monster' and vanish after Angel.

**Leaf Village Hidden in the Leaf: Forest Of Death**

Angel appears in some kind of forest, he looks around analyze his point of view. Seeing no danger, Angel pull up his hood and walks out of the forest, not knowing he was follow or did he…

Angel walk past the gates of the forest and was about to continue until a kunai knife flew right at him, but Angel bent down, dodge it and backflip to create some distances. Angel looks around and yells "show yourself, come on, quit hiding like a pussy and come on out" and on cue came one of the test subjects who were giving the bloodlines to see if it's safe to use on him. The figure stood about 5"6, blood red hair, black slit eyes, he was wearing a black cloak.

Angel looks at him and saw the sadistic smirk on his face, he felt a small shiver go through his spine "well hello project infinite how are you" he said giving a predatory grin, Angel look at him with a emotionless face, but change too an predator grin, showing him his sharp canine teeth "so how were the injections of Blacklight threating you…. Maxie" ask Angel in a cold tone "its Max Angel, Max Blacklight" he answer getting a tick mark on his head.

Angel looks at him and said "aaawww am sorry did I hit a nerve there Maxie" before he could reply, Angel disappear in a burst of speed, Max look around until he brought up his right arm turning it into a shield, blocking a Roundhouse kick to the face but felt his shield crack and burn, his eyes widen, he retracted his arm shield to see a burn mark, then he looks to Angel and saw that he had a light glow of red and orange around him 'he's covering his whole body in Fire Chakra' he thought in anger and saw that he was gonna be a tough opponent to beat.

Max turn his left arm into the Whipfist and lash out at Angel, who dodge all of the slashes of the whip, he then clap his arms together and yell "Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu" an earth dome appear and cover Angel protecting him from the slashes, Max saw this and turn his arms into the Hammerfist, then Angel yell out "Earth Style: Three Headed Dragon Jutsu" and from the earth Dome, a three headed dragon appear in which cause Max to dodge, he then jump high up and came down on the dragon hard, creating a strong shockwave that cause a few trees to fall or break.

While they were fighting the never notice the teenage girl that was looking at the battle with interest, she stood around 5"10, has blonde her in two ponytails, ocean blue eyes, sun-kiss tan skin, three whisker marks on both cheek, she wore an orange jumpsuit with blue ninja sandal, this his Naruko Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko.

She was in awe at the power both fighters were showing, especially the hooded figure, she determent he was around 6"0 tall, maybe around her age or two years older. She looks at him and saw all the skill he has, his movement was fast, powerful and with grace, but at the same time didn't notice the tree starting to break apart until the branch gave in and she started to fall, and saw the tree falling above her, about to crush her 'so this is how I'll die, crush by a tree sorry jiji looks like am not gonna see you again' she thought with a few tears, until she felt someone push her out of the way, that's when she saw the hooded stranger pushing her out of the way getting himself crush instead of her.

Dust form when the tree fell, Naruko was wide eye 'he save me, he save me' Naruko keep repeating in her mind, when the dust clear she was met with the bloody form of Angel, he was bleeding from his left arm to his face and head, blood coming also from his mouth.

**Angel's Mindscape**

Angel was on a beautiful meadow surrounded by Sakura trees, a wonderful waterfall, small animals running around freely and having fun, Angel laid near the waterfall his whole body cover in his blood and next to Angel was a beautiful woman, she look in her late thirty, stood 5"11, long blonde hair, light brown eyes, a heart shape face, E-breast cup, a slender body showing her curves, wearing a beautiful white dress, she was Angel's tenant the Infinite tail beast or like Angel's call her Katherine, she was doing her best to heal Angel, but having the tree on him, crushing him its making it a little hard for her. Until Angel shot open his eyes and automatically he was out of his mindscape.

**Outside the gates of the Forest of Death**

Naruko was still thinking why he would save her until a someone laughing broke her out of her thoughts "well looks like Angel had a heart HAHAHAHAHA" laugh Max walking to Angels body, black and red tendrils coming out of his body to the tree and to Angels body to consume him. Naruko watch in horror when Max body started to change into some kind of creature (Alex's Blacklight Amor) then she saw his glowing yellow eyes looking at her "**don't worry when am done with this asshole your next, can't have any witnesses now can I**" said Max in a demonic voice, Naruko was so scare that she froze in place and also that Max never notice Angel's body moving until he stood behind Max, until they heard a beeping and voice saying "**Bloodline Unlock: Blacklight Virus**" and with that Angel's eyes turn yellow and, he plunge his hand through Max's back and out his chest where his heart his.

Time froze still again Naruko with a look of awe, horror and relief, while Max had a face of fear, he turn his head and saw Angel's glowing yellow eyes looking back at him "you know Maxie you were always a pain in the ass, thinking your better than other was really getting on my nerves, but now I won't ever see you again, oh and thanks for helping me unlock my bloodline, goodbye" and with that black and red tendril spread out of Angel and into Max consuming him in a instance. For a second Angel stood there panting, until he grab his head in pain.

**Web of Intrigue: Max's Memories**

-"_Max you are to follow Project Infinite and capture him" said Adam_

_-"Why capture him, why not consume him, that way I'll have his special blood and we can continu….." Max never finish because he was backhanded by Adam_

_-"Project Infinite his to be capture him, if I find out you consume him I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule (I know from Danny Phantom :3)" said Adam walking out of the meeting room._

_-"understood….. Master" said Max leaving to follow Angel_

**Present Time**

Angel fell to the ground on his knees, panting, sweating and Angel then felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he look to his right and saw the girl he save look at him with a relief look, Angel gave her a small smile and say "are you alright" until he fell face first to the ground slipping into unconsciousness, the last thing Angel heard was the girls scream to hold on.

**Cliffhanger… :3**

**So guys how you like it so far, please review what you think and am always open for new ideas.**

**So far the girls of the Harem are:**

**-Naruko U.**

**-Anko M.**

**-Hana I.**

**-Mikoto U.**

**-Female Haku**

**-Mei T.**

**-Mai T. (Mei's Twin sister)**

**For now this are the girls I got but in the next update ill a few more, how you like it… Peace off!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to our Ranks, Shinobi

**Project Infinite**

**Project Infinite: The Way Of The Ninja**

**Welcome back to my new chapter of Project Infinite I hope you guys like my other two chapters and am working really hard to give you the best fanfiction for you guys to read.**

**-"Oi Money quick question who's the Alpha?" ask Angel coming in the room**

**-"you" I said**

**-"I mean female jackass" said Angel with a small tick mark**

**-"go find out yourself" I answer **

**-"fine and also Money doesn't own none of the anime, manga's, games, shows, etc. only me like a brother, laterz"**

**Girls of the Harem:**

**-Naruko U.**

**-Female Kyuubi**

**-Anko M.**

**-Yugao U.**

**-Kurenai Y.**

**-Hana I.**

**-Tsume I.**

**-Mikoto U.**

**-Female Haku**

**-Mei T.**

**-Mai T. (Mei's Twin sister)**

**-Yugito N.**

**Now on with the show**

"Normal talk"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon talk"**

'**Demon thinking'**

"**Jutsu"**

**Past**

Angel fell to the ground on his knees, panting, sweating and Angel then felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he look to his right and saw the girl he save look at him with a relief look, Angel gave her a small smile and say "are you alright" until he fell face first to the ground slipping into unconsciousness, the last thing Angel heard was the girls scream to hold on.

**Present Time: Konohagakure no Sato Hospital**

Angel was on a hospital bed after consuming Max it took a toll on him and he was automatically in his mindscape with Katherine or Kate for short, sorting out the memories, power, skill, etc.

While Angel was in his mindscape, he didn't know that a certain whisker girl was in his room watching over him until her 'grandma like figure' gets here, now that she had a good look at him. He stood 6"5, spiky black hair, well-toned and she found herself looking at him, trying to see why he would save her 'doesn't he know what I carry' she thought looking a little down. Ever since the Mizuki scroll incident she was still in shock of what she carry but got over it after meeting the fox himself or should she say 'she'.

_**Flashback**_

After Naruko return back to her rundown apartment she went to sleep, the event still fresh in her mind until darkness consume her.

_**Naruko's Mindscape**_

'drip'

'drip'

'drip'

Naruko open her eyes to see she was in a sewer 'did the villagers came to my apartment, great just great' she thought bitterly, getting up and walking through the tunnel, while she was coming to the end started to heard crying, she keep on walking until she saw giant gate in front of her with a tag saying 'Seal'.

Naruko took a few step forward, entering the cage, the cry's getting a little louder, until she saw a young woman, she has long red hair, red slit eyes, a heart shape face, a hour shape glass body, DD-cup, but what got her attention were her fox like ear and nine-tails behind her back. Naruko look at the woman in shock, only one word escape her lips "Kyuubi" said Naruko, the young woman stiffen and turn around her eyes widen, but then started to cry more and tackle Naruko to the floor, burying her face into Naruko's chest, earning a blush from the blonde, but stop to heard the Kyuubi saying 'am sorry, am so so so sorry' crying some more.

Naruko looked at the Kyuubi, her eyes soften, embracing the Kyuubi in a comfortable hug, at the first she stiffen but then, slowly started to hug back crying even more.

They stay like that for a few minutes until Naruko ask "why are you sorry" she notice how the Kyuubi froze a little until she answer "**because of me your hated, because of me you're not loved, because am seal inside you, that they think you're a demon**" said the Kyuubi closing her eyes, waiting the beating. But instead she receive a warm hug, the Kyuubi look to see Naruko giving her a sincere and warm smile, Kyuubi look to her and ask 'why' in which Naruko answer saying "because I see it in your eyes that your innocent and that someone was controlling you, right so you didn't have control of your action" when the Kyuubi heard this she was wide eyes and started to cry but they were happy tears that she was forgiven and tackle Naruko saying 'thank you' a couple of times.

After the Kyuubi calm done Naruko ask her, who was the one who took control of her, the Kyuubi told her who a mask man came and use the E.M.S or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, also about her first and second tenants, also she told her of her mother Kushina Uzumaki, she told her all she know about her mother, she also ask who was her father, but Kyuubi told her to ask the Hokage of that.

Naruko stay a while longer getting to know the Kyuubi or Natsumi how the Kyuubi call herself, soon they became like sisters, when Naruko started to fade Natsumi yell out to Naruko "**Go to the training ground 44, cause am gonna help you train to be strong Naruko**" Naruko heard and gave a small smile, a true smile.

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruko gave a small smile not knowing her savior was already awake and looking at her in worry, "hey you alright" ask the stranger, earning him a 'eep' from the girl "how long were you awake' she ask embarrass she didn't pay attention, the stranger look at her a gave a small chuckle "sorry if I startle you" he extended his arm to her and said "hey my names Angel 'Infinite' and yours" said the now reveal Angel.

Naruko look at him for a little while, took his hand and gave it a firm shake "hey Angel-San, my name is Naruko Uzumaki" said the now reveal Naruko with a small blush, Angel look at her for a second until "you hold the Kyuubi am I right" he ask making her wide eye 'how did he know' thought Naruko while Natsumi try to calm her down, Angel saw the panic in her eye and clap his hand together and said "**Mind transfer technique: Chain Of Memory**" then the whole room was consume in light.

**Angel's Mindscape**

Naruko woke up with a groan, she open her eyes to see the sky….. Wait the sky? Naruko shot up and look around to see a beautiful meadow, a beautiful waterfall, small woodland animals running around either playing or hunting, a groan from Naruko's left woke her from her trance she look to the sound to find Natsumi getting up slowly. Naruko went to Natsumi side's and help her up "welcome to my Mind, sorry if I scare you, but I saw how you got scare so I want to show you something" said the voice, both Naruko and Natsumi turn to the voice only to be blown away by a massive nosebleed.

There standing was Angel, shirtless, only wearing loose fit jeans, black combat boots and fingerless finger glove. They stood there staring at Angel until they notice that Angel's upper body had some kind of seal or tattoo, on his left side of his chest he has some kind of demonic skeleton head that release some kind of dark aura but to Naruko and Natsumi they just felt calm around him, before they could talk Angel was tackle blonde blur "ANGEL-KUN" said the young woman who had Angel's head between her breast. Both Naruko and Natsumi somehow felt a little jealous, but put that feeling aside, soon Angel grab Kate bridal style, in which it earn him a 'eep' from her, both Naruko and Natsumi felt more jealous and they didn't know why.

Angel look at them and before he could say anything he felt someone from the outside come in, "I'll be back ok ladies" said Angel vanishing from his mindscape.

**30 minutes later**

Angel appears back in his mindscape with and old woman. Said old woman was the Third Hokage, she had on a white and red robe with a hat with the word Fire and Third in 'kanji' her name is Hiruko Sarutobi, when came in the first thing the Hokage notice was Angel, cause he was shirtless, in which made her skyrocket with a nosebleed, Angel look at the Hokage and said "we gonna have to wait for her to wake up, until then let's get to know each other" and the other three agree and started to chat for a while.

**15 minutes later**

Hiruko woke up with a groan and started to look around to see that she was in a beautiful meadow "am I dead" she ask herself, "no you're in my mind remember" said a voice behind her, she look behind her to see Angel, Naruko and Natsumi playing… Strip Poker?

Again blood came out of her nose but she fought to keep it down, she saw that Angel haven't lost cause he still had his clothes on, but Kate, Naruko and Natsumi, aren't looking good, Naruko was only wearing her bra and panties, while Natsumi was only wearing a pair of panties and Kate was naked, sitting next to Angel with a defeated face and sigh. Both girls were trying to win, but looks like Angel has the luck of the Devil (Perk: Devils Luck and Lucky Seven). Angel looks at the girls and gives devilish smirk "you girls sure you want to continue" ask Angel looking at Naruko and Natsumi both at each other and said at the same time "HELL YEA WE AREN'T GONNA GIVE UP" with determination, Angel gave a small smirk and said "ok then whoever wins this match his champion and whoever lose most strip from all her/him clothes, deal" "DEAL" answer the girls.

**5 minutes later**

Angel stood there with a devilish smirk, while Kate, Naruko and Natsumi stood naked like the day they were born, Angel look at the Hokage with tissues in her nose, Angel gave a sight and said "ok I brought you two or three in your case Natsumi because I know that if I tell you, you won't might believe so I thought it be better if I show you my memories" the girls and Hokage nodded but before any could speak Angel then added "but be warn, that my memories aren't pleasant or good all I'll say is that I lost everything" he said with a pain, sorrow and sad look, next they knew the whole mindscape turn dark and a bright light appear showing them Angel's Memories from worse to worse.

_**Angel's Memory**_

_**Angel's Memory: at age 5**_

_Angel was strap to a table with several of needles injected in him; his screams turn to silent screams, while he tries to break free, the doctor see this and brings out a stun baton and stuns Angel, giving him more pain, Angel screams out loud in pain, Dr. Adams then goes around an chops Angel in the neck, render him unconscious, then order the others to continue._

_**Angel's Memory: at age 8**_

_Angel coward in a corner of his cell, hoping for the pain to go away, to just die and make the pain go away "mommy, daddy where are you, please help me" said Angel crying to his pillow, his cell door open revealing to guards, stun baton out "HEY! Kid time for the experiments, move it" yell the guard walking to Angel, said kid try to move back but couldn't because he was trap in the corner "please no more, please" beg Angel, but the guard didn't listen and tired of waiting "MOVE KID, NOW!" yell the other guard crossing his arm and tapping his foot. Angel didn't and when the guards saw this both went at him and started to beat him up saying 'to obey his orders'._

_**Angel's Memory: at age 13**_

_Angel was sneaking around the facility looking for Adams office to see if he was information of his parents, over the year Angel learn how to use the darkness to his advantages, he found Adams offices and pick the lock, entering the office he went to the computer to check the files and video cam, Angel found a file saying 'Angels parents death' Angel click the file and saw that it was a video, again he click it. When the video started, Angel had a look of horror in the video they were raping her mother while they burn his father, making her look at his burning body, with tears running down hear face until they slit her throat. When the video ended Angel had his hair covering his eyes until a blast of 'chakra' burst from his body "__**I'LL KILL YOU ADAM, YOU HEAR ME I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU**__" said Angel in a demonic voice and going on a rampage around the Facility, until they seduce Angel and put him back in his cell and chain him up._

_**Angel's Memory: at age 17**_

_Angel was in the training ground they gave him thinking Angel broke and now his following order, but instead his training to get out of this hellhole and also thinking of leaving a goodbye present, like a few mini nukes…_

_**End of Angel's Memories**_

Then they saw how Angel escape, how he fought the whole army of guards with ease, how he arm all the mini nukes, how he left and enter the forest of death, how he fought someone with weird power like him and how he save Naruko from being crush, when they were done watching and all four started to cry, all four when and hug and saying 'am sorry that happen to you' or in Naruko's opinion 'I understand your pain'. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, until Hiruko broke the silence and said "well Mr. Infinite I would like to extend you a welcome the Village Hidden in the Leaves and would be honor you join our ninja ranks but" said the Hiruko with a thinking face, Angel look at her and said "let me guess theirs only female ninja, Kunoichi" "no that won't fit you, how about Shinobi a better name for a male ninja huh" said the old Hokage with a smile.

Angel looks at her and gives her a true smile "I be honor Hokage" said Angel with a graceful bow, "so what rank should you have" said the Hokage out loud, Angel then said "start me from the lowest, I won't take shortcuts, I'll earn my spot in your ranks Hokage" said Angel with a charming smile in which all four girl blush (Perk: Lady Killer), Angel then thought 'a new beginning, hope the end doesn't come to bite me in the ass' he thought while leaving his Mindscape with the others while Kate had a genuine smile 'go get them Angel-Kun' thought Kate going to the small cabin, Angel made for her.

**And Done**

**I hope you guys like it, also if you guys or gal got any ideas or special characters you like to add, review and tell me you guys or gals think of it, laterz.**


	4. Chapter 3: Showing Your True Self Part 1

**Project Infinite**

**Project Infinite: The Way Of The Ninja**

**Welcome back to my new chapter of Project Infinite I hope you guys like my other two chapters and am working really hard to give you the best fanfiction for you guys to read.**

**Girls of the Harem:**

**-Naruko U.**

**-Female Kyuubi**

**-Anko M.**

**-Yugao U.**

**-Kurenai Y.**

**-Hana I.**

**-Tsume I.**

**-Mikoto U.**

**-Ayame**

**Those are the primary girls who Angel's gonna meet in the story, well I hope you like it.**

**Now on with the show**

"**Normal talk"**

'**Normal thinking'**

"**Demon talk"**

'**Demon thinking'**

"**Jutsu"**

**Past**

Angel looks at her and gives her a true smile "I be honor Hokage" said Angel with a graceful bow, "so what rank should you have" said the Hokage out loud, Angel then said "start me from the lowest, I won't take shortcuts, I'll earn my spot in your ranks Hokage" said Angel with a charming smile in which all four girl blush (Perk: Lady Killer), Angel then thought 'a new beginning, hope the end doesn't come to bite me in the ass' he thought while leaving his Mindscape with the others while Kate had a genuine smile 'go get them Angel-Kun' thought Kate going to the small cabin, Angel made for her.

**Present**

**On the way to the Hokage Tower**

Angel, Hiruko and Naruko were on their way to the Hokage Tower, Angel on the way saw all the stares and glares the citizens gave Naruko, which was making her nervous, Angel walk a little faster and took Naruko's hand, which earns her a blush "Angel what are you doing" ask Naruko, Angel just kept walking and gave her a charming smile and said "helping you relax from their stares" answer Angel with a kiss to her cheek. Some of the civilians saw this and thought that the demon had him under her control, one guy was stupid enough to attack "DIE DEMON" said the stranger with a machete, everything move slow until a black blur appear in front of the attacker getting the hit to the shoulder, not even flinching from the pain, Angel look at the attacker with his hood on and his **Eternal Rinnegan **flaring to life,staring down at him with a death glare.

The stranger started to back away while Angel kept walking forward, a dark aura appear around him, the aura then took the form of a black coat, them a skeleton face and arms appear, then dark red glowing eyes follow with a bone scythe, the skeleton gave an evil cackle scaring everyone around him "what were you planning on doing with (takes machete out of his shoulder) this machete" ask Angel with a innocently voice.

Right now that guy was shitting himself that, he couldn't handle all of Angels KI (Killer Intent) and black out, some of the Kunoichi felt arouse, especially one she was around 5"9, purple hair in a pineapple style, light brown eyes, she was wearing a light brown trench coat, fishnet shirt and pants with an orange, wearing black Kunoichi sandal with shin guards, her name is Anko Mitarashi, snake mistress of Konoha, she had a sadistic, lustful, flirtiest and a… horny look.

Anko look at Angel like a prey, eyeing him up and down 'now that's hot' she though licking her lips.

Naruko went to Angel and put a reassuring hand on his unharmed shoulder "Angel its ok, let it go" that calm Angel a little, but still had that dark aura. Angel took a couple of deep breaths and nodded to the Hokage to continue, not noticing two Kunoichi following them, especially following Angel.

**Hokage Tower Offices **

The trio made it to the offices the Hokage sitting on her chair, Naruko on the sofa, while Angel lean on the wall, his hood now covering his face, only showing his small smirk.

Hiruko started to look for a Konoha headband, until she found a black one for the rookie of the year "well this is the only one we have Angel" said Hiruko, giving Angel the headband. Angel then tied it around his neck loosely; he gave her a small smile "thank you Hokage-Sama" said Angel with a small bow.

Hiruko look at Angel and said "relax Angel no need for formality, also since your new to Konoha you're gonna live with Naruko until further notice, plus your own sensei and gonna be with Naruko's team on joint teams from C to S ranks, also you're gonna meet your sensei and Naruko's team tomorrow at the Academy" explain Hiruko, both Angel and Naruko nodded while Naruko sported a blush. Angel gave a quick nod and motion Naruko to lead so they can rest, Hiruko look at both and smirk 'looks like Naru-Chan has a crush now' thought the Hokage with perverted giggle, she thought they didn't heard her but Angel did and just gave her a smirk that somehow made the Veteran Hokage blush a little.

**To Naruko's Apartment**

On the way to Naruko's Apartment, all the civilians gave Naruko a glare, while Angel gave a 0.1% of his Killer Intent on them. While they were minding their own business some female civilian came and push Naruko to the side and grab Angel's right arm between her C to D breast cup, also knocking down Angel's hood; getting a blush from the woman "why are you hanging with _That_ girl" ask the women with a little venom towards Naruko while giving him a sultry look fill with lust.

Angel look at the women, then at Naruko, in just a blink of an eye Angel twisted the woman's arm to her back and took out his Hidden Blade, position it near her throat "listen closely, first I am not a one night stand for your pleasure, second I don't like you and third do that again to _**MY**_ friend and I'll shove a _**Virus Chidori**___up your ass, understood" said Angel with a cold voice that send shiver to all the Kunoichi, they all knew the difference between Naruko and the fox, they were grateful she hold it at ease, but feel sorry for her, living alone all her life, they we're happy some stood up for her.

Every civilian around them shit, piss or crap themselves, before anything else happen four ANBU appear around Angel. All the ANBU surrounded Angel in a diamond formation, each with her sword out, Angel look at them and sigh, releasing the woman and helping Naruko up, in which was grateful. Angel looks at the Dog mask ANBU and gave her a nod, giving him a pass to continue to Naruko's Apartment.

**Naruko's Apartment**

When Angel got there he saw the door broken, the word 'demon bitch' on the wall, broken glass, all in all the apartment was a mess, at least the landlord was kind and told Naruko about it, Angel look around and saw the couch, he went an sat down to relax himself before he went and kill the villagers. Naruko went to Angel and told him she was gonna take a quick shower, Angel with a quick ok, she went for her shower, not noticing the shadow clones that Angel made to get a few material's from the forest and from the Hokage a few cottons, fresh food, while he cleans a little with a few clones and him clean up a little.

**30 minutes later**

When Naruko came out of the shower she was hit wonderful aroma, she quickly put on a pair of shorts and a white tank top. When she got to the living room she was met with an army of Angel clones fixing the apartment up with a few oaks of wood, soft cotton, strong metal and a few other materials. But was send flying via nose bleed seeing all of the shirtless Angel's.

**15 minutes later**

Naruko woke up to the wonderful aroma and look around to see everything fix, clean and look like a log cabin but was beautiful. Everything was neatly clean, and then she saw Angel in the kitchen cooking with a few shadow clones, she look at the table and saw a buffet in there. She walk to Angel and ask "Angel whatcha cooking" "food" was his answer making her face fault, when he was done Angel serve the food, an before Naruko could eat "3…2…..1" and on cue Hiruko appear in her Hokage robes with a couple of scrolls "Naruko I almost….forgot" was all she said went she look around the apartment to see it look like new, then a wonderful aroma came to her nose and she spotted the food, her stomach grumbling, Angel look at the Hokage's embarrassing blush and chuckle "care to join us Hokage" ask Angel in which he receive a 'hai' and saw both Naruko and Hiruko taking the first bite, both turn to Angel and said "Marry me" both look at each other sparks of electricity between them while Angel just laughing.

**The next day**

Naruko woke up to the sound of music playing, she walk to the living room and saw Angel near the balcony strumming an Acoustic guitar, she walk near him and heard that he was humming a song and was now singing it.

_**Sing for me (Acoustic version) by yellowcard**_

_Look at me and listen close_

_So I can tell you, how I feel before I go_

_Just a year, it's not much time_

_For me to show you, I am proud that you are mine_

Naruko and a few ANBU who protect her were shock and in awe, all of them thought 'what a beautiful voice'

_I wish I had known_

_The future in my heart_

_Was just about to start_

_Say tomorrow, I can follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you, always near you_

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me_

_Every lock on every door_

_I put them there to try and hide you from the world_

_And you kicked, yeah, you screamed_

_You never understood you're everything to me_

Naruko then made a few shadow clone for an audience, also letting her sense's go free so that Natsumi could hear Angel in which the female fox was grateful

_I just hope you know_

_The future in your heart_

_Is just about to start_

_Say tomorrow I can follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you, always near you_

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me_

_No looking back when I am gone_

_(Sing for me)_

_Follow your heart it's never wrong_

_(Sing for me)_

_No looking back when I am gone_

_(Sing for me)_

_Don't second guess the note you're on_

_Out of time, all out of fight_

_You are the only thing_

_In life that I got right_

_Say tomorrow, I can follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you, always hear you_

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_(Sing for me)_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

When Angel was done Naruko started to clap with a couple of shadow clone she summoned, plus the hidden ANBU appear and join the clones, some clap, some cheer, some whistle, heck one even took off her panties and threw them at him making the other clones to do it, heck even the ANBU's did the same and for the real Naruko to blush, Natsumi inside Naruko's mind to laugh and roll around holding her stomach, Angel look at the clones then there panties and grin a feral smile, he gave a small bow and wink at all of the Naruko's and ANBU's.

After the little concert that Angel did, he then went to the bathroom for a quick shower, while Naruko change her clothes. When Angel was done he came out dress and ready he look at Naruko, she had her hair in her usual two ponytails, an orange jacket while it was a little open in the front revealing a blue shirt, her Konoha forehead-protector around her neck freely, also a pair of short orange pants and lastly a pair of blue Kunoichi sandal's.

Angel look at Naruko and gave her a wolf whistle, she blush and gave a 'thank you' not without noticing Angel's clothes. Out of his hooded trench coat, revealing his jet black spiky hair, his normal dark brown eyes and in black button shirt while it was slightly open in the upper area revealing a cross necklaces, on the back of the shirt was a pair of Angel wings, that were hugging a girl, holding out her hands to reveal a small cross in her hands, a pair of black dress pants with three chains on his right side and lastly his black steel toe combat boots. He also had his hidden blade gauntlet hidden under his sleeves, she also notice's the rings on both Angel's hands and the shackles; she also saw his Konoha forehead-protector wrap around his right shoulder (look at the profile pic for the outfit, but not with the rings nor headband).

On his right hand he had a ring in each finger and each one has the 'kanji' for the five elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning. Then she looks at his left hand same thing except the elements in 'kanji' were: Dark, Light, Ice, Lava and Wood.

Angel saw Naruko with a blush and was drooling a little, Angel smirk and said "like what you see Bella (beautiful)" Naruko could only nod. Angel grabs her hand and both left the apartment, but before they left Angel left a few Blood clones to guard the apartment and also told the landlord about it.

**On the way to the Academy**

While trying to ignore the glares (Naruko) and lustful (Angel) looks they got, Angel started to inspect his little science project he did last night, he was thinking of a way to transfer sound waves to the humans or demons mind and make them obey or in Angel's case 'do the robot' he created the dubstep amplifier (spoiler from Saint Row IV, the Dubstep gun, but instead it's like a mini amp around Angel's waist, attach to his belt, also the switch is attach to Angel's right Hidden Blade, with just a flick of the wrist he can activated, in other chapter ill improve it) with this he can make anyone or anything dance, giving him the chance to go for the kill, he also modify it to cut a the opponents chakra from use while in the trap.

On the way a few female villagers try to get Angel away from Naruko but he just shrugs their advances off, until it started to get irritated.

**(Play any kind of dubstep you like, I recommend Polyhymnia by Scout McMillan)**

Angel lean to Naruko's ear and whisper "watch" and with a flick of Angel's right wrist, Dubstep started to play, sending a shockwaves through the area and everyone started to dance while screaming for help a few ANBU came to help, but they got caught in the song and started to dance has well.

Naruko look at the villager's and gave a quick peck on Angel's cheek saying 'thank you' earning her a warm smile from her 'Guardian Angel' how Natsumi say's it.

**At the Academy **

Both Angel and Naruko got there early and both went and sat in the back near the windows chatting a little to pass the time, then out of the corner of my eye I saw students coming in.

Then I saw a few students notice me and Naruko, especially me since am the only male, also felt the weak KI directed at me, I look at the source to see a raven hair girl around Naruko's age, onyx eyes, a high collar blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back, a white skirt with her weapon pouch, bandages covering her legs to her blue Kunoichi sandal's, Angel blink and his eyes turn to his Info Eye (color of eyes light blue with a lot of mini screens around the pupil) and scan her, getting her Info:

**Name**: Sasuki Uchiha

**Age**: 14

**Status**: Last of the Uchiha Clan

**Bio**: At the age of five she return to her home just to find her older sister, killing all of the Clan member's and her Parental Mother Fugaki Uchiha, only leaving alive her Maternal mother Mikoto Uchiha and her twin sister Satsuki Uchiha.

Angel look at the information a little then scan the classroom, he look at each girl, next were two girl bothering Sasuki, one had pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead-protector using it to hold her long hair, his eyes scan her and got the info:

**Name**: Sakura Haruno

**Age**: 14

**Status**: Heiress to the Haruno Clan and Sasuki's number one fangirl and Head of the Sasuki Fan Club.

**Bio**: N/A.

Angel then look to the next girl she has platinum hair in a high ponytail, wearing a purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead-protector around her waist as a belt.

He looks at her, scans her and got the info:

**Name**: Ino Yamanaka

**Age**: 14

**Status**: Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan and Sasuki's number two fangirl.

**Bio**: she specializes on her clans Mind Control Jutsu…. N/A .

"Oh Kami, they're at it again!" said a female voice, Angel follow the voice to a female girl who slammed her head on her desk. The girl has a feral yet charming appearance with wild spiky brown hair and black canine-like eyes with the red fang markings of her clan on her cheeks. Her small dog companion barked in agreement. She wore a sleeveless grey hooded coat with a brown fur trim that covered her small C breasts with matching arm & leg guards along with black biker shorts. Her forehead-protector was on her forehead.

Angel scans her and got her info:

**Name**: Kira Inuzuka

**Age**: 15

**Status**: Heiress of the Inuzuka Clan

**Bio**: N/A

"How troublesome," said tiredly another female voice, Angel follow the voice to see a girl drifting to sleep, or tried to. She wore an open short sleeved grey jacket with green edges with a tan mesh bodysuit that outlined her D sized breasts and short brown skirt. Her hair was in a pineapple-like jet-black ponytail. She had dark eyes that gleamed with both laziness yet brilliance. She had an annoyed expression but it didn't deny that she had both of her mothers' good looks.

Angel scans her and got her Info:

**Name**: Shika Nara

**Age**: 15

**Status**: Heiress of the Nara Clan

**Bio**: the Nara clan are famous cause of their Shadow Possession Jutsu, the are also laziest people in the Village and the best strategist in the whole Village.

Angel got a little bored and told Naruko he be right back and then left and a black flash to the Hokage Tower.

**Above the Hokage Tower **

Angel flash above the Hokage Tower and started to free-fall 'now this is how I like to live' thought Angel feeling the air hitting him. He saw Hiruko's window open and saw a few people inside, Angel did a mid-air backflip and dove for the window.

**Inside the Hokage Tower**

Hiruko was looking at the Jonins who were gonna have a team, she was about to talk when a black blur came flying through the open window and land on her desk then jump to the ceiling, then to the sofa in one quick blur. When the dust that appear around the room disperse on the sofa laid a handsome guy in a black suit, his feet on the small table, hands on his stomach and a pair of beats, eyes close bopping his head to the music (again any kind you like).

In an instant four ANBU guard appear around Angel, blades in vital points, before the Hokage could even call them off, four hooded figures appear behind each one, pointing a gun to their head, everyone just froze, no one dare move, it was so quiet only a slight buzzing noise could be heard.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Cliffhanger :D sorry but you guys and gal infected me with the evil arts of cliffhangers so wait it up and on another note am looking for female names for Gai, Asuno, Kakashi, Iruka and more some please review, comment, email, message for any idea you guys or gals got and or any OC you own and are willingly and will allowed me to use for the next chapter. **

**Well that's all, thank you for reading my Fanfiction, review, comment, thank you and goodnight**

***jumps out of the plane above Puerto Rico* **


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry guys and gal my computers memories when X_X so now I have to start over nd get everything organize nd also get the names of a few characters plus a new story am thinking of, anyway sorry guys and gals ill try and get the stories up and running. Laterz guys and gals


	6. Chapter 4: Showing Your True Self Part 2

Project Infinite

Project Infinite: The Way Of The Ninja

Welcome back to my new chapter of Project Infinite I hope you guys like my other chapters and am working really hard to give you the best fanfiction for you guys to read.

**Hey guys and gals, am back did you'll miss me ^,..,^ anyway got this chapter up and another onefor all of you, my way of saying sorry for making you wait.**

**Hope you enjoy…..**

Girls of the Harem:

-Naruko U.

-Katherine or Kate (Angel's Tail beast)

-Female Kyuubi

-Anko M.

-Yugao U.

-Kurenai Y.

-Hana I.

-Tsume I.

-Mikoto U.

-Ayame

Those are the primary girls who Angel's gonna meet in the story, well I hope you like it.

Now on with the show

"Normal talk"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon talk**"

'**Demon thinking'**

"_**Jutsu**_"

**Past**

In an instant four ANBU guard appear around Angel, blades in vital points, before the Hokage could even call them off, four hooded figures appear behind each one, pointing a gun to their head, everyone just froze, no one dare move, it was so quiet only a slight buzzing noise could be heard.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Present**

Everyone in the room stood still, the ANBU's who had their sword in vital parts around Angel were sweating behind their mask, Angel then open his eyes to see each ANBU that was guarding Naruko and were at his little concert, but upon opening his eyes they were in his _Info eyes_ on the present Jonin in the room, first he look a spandex wearing woman, she had black hair cut in a bowl style and dark eyes. She wore a green jumpsuit that clung to her body like a second skin that drew attention to her generous curves, along with an unzipped Jonin flak jacket.

Angel scans her and got her Information:

**Name**: Maito Geiru

**Age**: 21

**Status**: Taijutsu Mistress and Sensei of Team Geiru

**Bio**: Best Taijutsu user in the Elemental Nation and she's the Eternal Rival of Kazumi Hatake, Sensei of the new Team Seven.

He looked next to Gaia, to see a woman with gravity defying silver hair. She had a mask covering her lower face and her forehead protector covering her left eye. She wore a flak jacket that was standard issue to jōnin over a black shirt covering her large D sized bust. She wore basic jōnin pants that highlighted her nice, long legs that ended in her shapely waist and nice ass. He noticed that she had an orange book in her hand.

Angel looks at her, and then scans her:

**Name**: Kazumi Hatake

**Age**: 25

**Status**: Ninjutsu Mistress and Sensei of Team Seven

**Bio**: Best Ninjutsu user and also possess the sharinngan on her left eye in memory of her falling comrade Okiko Uchiha and close friend.

Then he look next to Kazumi and saw a beautiful and attractive woman with wine red colored eyes and long, raven hair that was in an alluring mess. She had a midsized D bust and wore a white vest like dress with black lines.

Again he look at her and scans her, he also notice the small blush she had when he look at her.

**Name**: Yūhi Kurenai

**Age**: 19

**Status**: Genjutsu Mistress, Ice Queen of Konoha and Sensei of Team Eight

**Bio**: One of the Best Genjutsu user in Konoha, Second best from Izumi Uchiha and also known as Ice Queen of Konoha for rejecting dates from both sexes.

Next to Kurenai was the woman Angel saw at the streets of Konoha, light brown eyes, she was wearing a light brown trench coat, fishnet shirt that shows her D-cup breast and pants with an orange, wearing black Kunoichi sandal with shin guards.

He gave her a look over, gave a predatory grin showing his canine like teeth, while she gave him a wink, he quickly scans her.

**Name**: Anko Mitarashi

**Age**: 18

**Status**: Snake Mistress of Konoha, former apprentice of Orika, former snake sennin of Konoha and one of the Ice Queen.

**Bio**: Second in command of the T&I center….N/A

Then he look to the final female figure was a lively girl with short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. She had a free feel about her as she wore a modified jōnin outfit that clung to her large C bust and showed a good deal of cleavage. She had a small cigarette in her mouth, a habit that Hiruko wished she'd drop, though she wasn't in any position to complain considering her pipe.

Angel scans her and saw she gave him a wink thinking he was checking her out, which he just chuckle and look at the information.

**Name**: Asuna Sarutobi

**Age**: 23

**Status**: Heiress of the Sarutobi Clan and Sensei of Team Ten

**Status**: N/A

Angel gave them a quick look and then at Hiruko, and just close his eyes bopping his head to the music ignoring everything around him with a calm face.

Everyone look at Angel then Kurenai look at the Hokage and ask "Hokage-sama who's he?" she ask while the others nod and Anko was looking at the Angel up and down. Hiruko just smirk and said "why one of my new ninjas of course" she said, making them go wide-eye.

Kazumi then look at Angel's a Konoha headband on wrap around his right shoulder "but Hokage-sama he's a guy and you know they can't use chakra" she said, only to receive a smirk in return.

Before anyone could talk one of the hooded figures call out to Angel "hey boss I finish up the 'project' you thought about yesterday here" he said going through the pocket inside of the coat to pull out a... hilt of a katana with no blade?

Everyone was confuse until the hooded figure toss it to Angel, who caught it (eyes still close) and with a burst of chakra a greenish color blade appear out of the hilt, shocking everyone and giving a Hiruko another smirk. Angel then open his eyes, revealing dark brown eyes, he look at Hiruko, then at the Jonin and then at his new beam katana.

Angel then cancel his chakra making the blade disperse and he hooked it to the chains on his right side, he also wave at the hooded figures (his clones) away getting a nod from them, and at the same time Hiruko calls her ANBU off of Angel.

When everything got to normal Angel stood up and walk to the Hokage, but before he could say anything.

"Hokage-sama who's him" ask Anko eyeing him up and down, Angel heard her question and he did a 180 to look at them, then he gave a graceful bow "Salve bella signora's (hello beautiful madam) it's an honor to meet all of you and hope we could work together in the future and for my name is Angel 'Infinite' at your service" said the identified Angel, he then turn back to Hiruko and gave her a quick wink before vanish in a _Black Flash_ shocking everyone there, including the Hokage, after that the Hokage let a small smile appear on her face and said "you five just met our first male ninja… OUR first male SHINOBI" she said with pride and with that all hell broke loose each sensei were asking for him on their team.

(Seriously what Kunoichi wouldn't want to train (or get in Angel's pant) and have fun *evil grins*)

**With Angel: Above the Academy Free-Falling**

Angel again appear above the Academy, free-falling, letting the wind hit him gently until he saw the window where Naruko is, with a smirk, he dove forward.

**With Naruko **

Naruko was looking out the window and sigh, she got pair with two of the most annoying people she could think off, first was Sasuki Uchiha the 'Rookie of the Year', then was Sakura Haruno, a Sasuki fan girl and the suppose 'Kunoichi of the year'.

She really misses Angel now, 'Angel' she thought with a small smile, then something got her attention and look at her sensei and 'sister figure' Iriko Umino, she had dark skin with a scar that ran across the bridge of her nose. She wore the basic chūnin jacket with a small DD chest and brown hair in a ponytail. She was a very attractive woman with kind, dark eyes.

Naruko then heard her say "Team 11, taking in apprentice by Anko Mitarashi, Angel Infinite and Satsuki Uchiha, will also be in joint mission with Team 7 & 8" she said and looks around for said students, only to see Satsuki doing the same, then checks again at the list.

Naruko was shock and a little sad & happy, but before she could say something Natsumi yell from her mind "_**OPEN THE WINDOW AND MOVE**_" and like in auto pilot Naruko did it and dive under the table. Out of nowhere and black blur came through the window she open and landed on the seat Naruko was (and under said sit was Naruko) and when the dust clear up Angel appear in the same position just like in the Hokage Tower listening to some San Juan Sound, Don Omar-Zumba.

Angel look around the class to see there shock faces, he gave a grin a said "yo am Angel 'Infinite' nice to meet you all" with a two finger salute, and after their shock all the students started to crowd him, ask questions…..

"Are you really a male?" ask a random girl #1

"Yes" answer Angel

"How old are you?" ask Kira

"18" said Angel

"Can you really use chakra?" ask a random girl #2

Angel just pulls out his beam katana and gave a full burst of chakra shocking them and the teachers.

"That answers your question and no more please" said Angel giving them a charming smile making them all blush.

Before anyone could talk Sasuki when up to Angel and extend her hand, Angel looks at her with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes?" ask Angel

"Your sword, I want it" said Sasuki with an arrogance smile

Angel looks at her, then her hand, then back at her and flips her off "no way girly" he said.

Everyone in the room giggle or laugh at that a few of her fangirls also did, Sasuki blush in anger and embarrassment, but before she could say something her twin sister Satsuki Uchiha, like Sasuki she has long black raven hair, a black top with black shorts, bandages wrap around her arm and legs with black sandals.

She looks at her sister and said "Sasuki stop bothering my comrade and ally" she said in a serious tone, but Sasuki just ignore her and went to Angel but he just vanish from sight….. (Bitch look up) Angel use his chakra and stood on the ceiling in a lotus position looking down at her with smirk on his face.

Before anyone could call for him, Angel's instinct told him to move and he went to autopilot and jumps out of the way, just in time to dodge a purple blur crashing through the window and at Angel, when the dust clear out there in Angel's place stood Anko giving Angel a lustful smile.

"Teams 11, 7 & 8 meet me at training ground 7" said Anko, eyeing Angel, she quickly ran at Angel trying to tackle him, but he ran out the window and use his Biomass to glide out shocking everyone in the room and after that, the teams went after Angel to the training ground.

**Above Training Ground Seven**

Angel glides high above the training ground, he look down and saw his teammate and the other teams and their sensei. Before he could glide down he got a vision of some guy in a suit gliding in the air then stood there with his left arm pointing down like aiming and his right arm into a fist, then dive forward with a blue shield appear and then kill everyone near him while saying "Death From Above baby" said the guy. (from Saint Row 4, one of your characters special moves)

With that Angel use his wind chakra to stay in the air, did the same thing like in the vision and with that he dove down, few yards away, while yelling "**DEATH FROM ABOVE**" and with that he crash down hard sending a huge shockwave, launching the others a few feet away.

After the dust clear it show a ten feet spidercrack and a lone figure in the middle standing up, when the dust clear up fully, Angel stood up like nothing happing, he look at the shock faces (and jealousy) looks from everyone there "yo whats up" ask Angel with a smirk.

Everyone look at the Angel with a shock, awe, excitement and jealousy looks, when everyone got out of there shock Kazumi call the teams to sit in front of them in a little circle, she also notice how Naruko was a little closer to Angel, but he look like he didn't mine. After everyone got comfy, Kazumi said "ok now that we are here let's start with introductions" ending it with an eye-smile, an at the same time Sakura raise her hand and ask "why not show us how to do it Sensei" earning her a look from Angel saying 'are you fucking retarded' but she didn't know what it mean and just blush.

Kazumi heard hear and just said "ok well my name is Kazumi Hatake, my likes…., dislikes and hobbies… and for my future your too young to hear it" ending with a eye smile, and gesture for Anko and Kurenai to do the same.

Anko when up and said "am Anko Mitarashi, I likes dango, my friends, torturing and snakes, my dislikes are perverts, a certain traitor, does how hurt my friends and for my hobbies your too young to hear them and for the future to kill a certain traitor" she said with venom at the end.

Then was Kurenai "well my name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are dango, my friends, my new team, my dislikes are rapist, perverts, traitors and people how thinks Genjutsu is a weak art, my hobbies are gardening, hanging with my friends and my dream is to make you guys the best tracker team in Kunoichi history" she said with pride, then she pointed at her team to do the same.

**(Am too lazy to write all the girls names likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams so ill skip it and go to my Oc's)**

Lastly was Angel's turn and with sigh he started "my names Angel 'Infinite' my likes are playing guitar, Naruko-chan, Kate-chan, training, Parkour, free-fall and more, my dislikes are rapist, perverts, people who judge others and Dr. _Adam_" when Angel said that name he said it with a lot of venom "my hobbies are cooking, gardening, building new weapons or craft, dancing, singing and more, and my dream for the future, I never thought about one" he finish look at them with a smile, making them blush.

Kazumi quickly clear her throat and got everyone's attention "ok now we're gonna start a test to see if you can pass or not" (same explanation on the anime).

"First while be team seven with team eleven to get this bells from me and Anko-chan" said Kazumi pulling out some bells and gave one to Anko, while she took out two and wrap them around her waist while Anko put hers between her cleavages with a smirk.

Team eight when to the side lines to see their fellow teammates start their test "Ready…. Set…. GO" yell Anko in which team seven and Satsuki when to the forest around them to hide, except Angel, who stood there, hand in pocket, looking at both Kunoichi while still listing to his beats.

Angel look between Kazumi, who pull out a orange book and started to read it, while Anko pull out a kunai, eyeing Angel up and down, he sigh, pulls his and out of his pockets, pull's his beats down around his neck, took a step forward and vanish from sight shocking everyone there.

Before anyone could react, Kazumi felt to block to her left side in which save her from a Roundhouse kick from Angel, he then twist his body to lift his right leg high and deliver an Axe-kick, in which Kazumi drop her little orange book to block the kick and again Angel twisted his body and grab the book and vanish from sight.

Before she could speak a word Angel appear running behind Anko, he jump forward while pushing her to bend over, at the same time he use her back has a platform doing a front roll and at the same time grab her by her legs and launch her to the lake he amazing strength and speed. Anko didn't have time to even blink before she fell in the lake, before Kazumi could attack Angel, he quickly vanish and leg sweep her and finish with an Axe-kick to the stomach make, but in contact Kazumi was replace with a log, Angel look at the log then pulls out of nowhere three bells, shocking everyone there and with a smirk Angel vanish.

Angel appear behind Naruko and pull her near a tree hiding from the others one hand covering her mouth, while the other one on her waist holding her in place, Angel started to whisper to Naruko "hey it's ok Naruko, it's me Angel, I got a present for you" he said, uncovering her mouth and place of the bells he stole in her hand, and planted a kiss on her cheek, before vanishing, not noticing her blush.

He then did the same with Satsuki, in which in the end earn him a blushing Uchiha, after that he appear in the middle of the field, I which Kazumi and Anko appear in front of him. Anko look at Angel and said "well you got quick hands there handsome, I didn't even felt you get the bell" she gave Angel a predatory smile "but doesn't mean I won't punish you for that" and with that Anko dash forward, while Kazumi stood behind to watch.

**First Fight: Anko vs Angel**

Anko pull out two kunai and hold them in reverse-grip, she move her left arm for a left slash but Angel flick his wrist letting the hidden blade come out and blocking her slash with his right, while his left, with a flick came the other blade to try and stab her in her gut, but Anko just block the strike with her right kunai. Both we're now in a deadlock trying to overpower the other.

Angel smirk a little and push biomass to his arm and started to push her back shocking her 'got you' thought Angel breaking the deadlock, in which he put one arm under her, lifting her up, while holding her with his other hand and bending backwards, smacking her head hard to the ground, making a small spider-web crack and shocking the others.

Angel let Anko got and stood up straight, and then he heard a poof sound behind him and side-step a barrage of kunai's, while Angel pump chakra to both seals on the palms of his hand and both his Chakra Desert Eagles appear and started to shoot down the kunai's and at the same time shoot at Anko, who started to dodge. Anko quickly hide behind a tree while Angel took cover near a rock, Anko was sweating bullets 'this gaki knows how to fight, am still feel the soreness near my neck' she thought while rubbing her sore neck.

Angel then quickly switch targets and started to shoot at Kazumi and yell "NOW SATSUKI, NARUKO" and on cue Naruko came out with Shadow Clones with swords and started to slash and Satsuki appear next to Anko with katana near her neck "don't move sensei" said Satsuki with Anko walking out to the field to a pinned down Kazumi.

Angel walk up both of them and said "well I'll give you ladies two options, one you pass us and continue with Kurenai-sensei or two we continue until a do a Nuclear Death From Above your choice" he said aiming one gun at both.

Both Anko and Kazumi were sweating, the saw him doing once and saw the damage, they didn't want to see that one, in the end they just sigh and pass them, but Kazumi again tested her team to see their team work and saw that they have potential. After that Kurenai test her team with Angel and Satsuki, but when she put Angel in a nightmare memory Genjutsu, that's where she got in front of deaths door.

Angel broke the Genjutsu and did his own "Memory Arts: Chain Of Memories, Nightmare Edition" and with that she saw Angel's past and nightmares over and over again. In the end she was crying and saying sorry again and again or that she didn't know and didn't mean to make him relieve those memories again.

But in the end he went up to her and hug her gently, in which she hug back tightly saying sorry over and over again, Angel said soothing words to calm her down and told her that he forgives her, after that it was night time, both Angel and Naruko when back to the apartment.

**On the way to the Apartment**

On the way Angel saw a big penthouse, in which looking part hotel, part nightclub (if you guys and gals play SR3 and did the party time mission, you get the penthouse). Angel had a blank expression until a feral one appear "Naruko, meet you back at the apartment, gonna go get a drink" he said, she look at him for a second and nodding saying 'ok' and 'goodnight'.

After she left Angel started to walk to the penthouse with only one thought in mind 'time to house hunt and make a few assholes pay for hurting Naruko' and with that when straight for the entrance.

**Well what you guys and gals thinking, Good? Bad? Both? Comment, review and tell me if it needs something more or something less, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also am opening a poll one for who you want in the Harem, either form Anime, Games, Movie, Etc. and the second poll his for new charaters for the story either good, evil or your Oc's for part of the Harem. Your choice ^,..,^ **

**Well am out peace**

'**rides on a motorcycle out of the garage'**


	7. Chapter 5: Rise of the Infinite Clan

Project Infinite

Project Infinite: The Way Of The Ninja

Welcome back to my new chapter of Project Infinite I hope you guys like my other chapters and am working really hard to give you the best fanfiction for you guys to read.

**Girls of the Harem:**

**-Naruko U.**

**-Katherine or Kate (Angel's Tail beast)**

**-Female Kyuubi**

**-Shura (from Soul Calibur IV)**

**-Sylvia (from No More Heroes) **

**-Anko M.**

**-Yugao U.**

**-Kurenai Y.**

**-Hana I.**

**-Tsume I.**

**-Mikoto U.**

**-Ayame**

Those are the primary girls who Angel's gonna meet in the story.

Now on with the show

"Normal talk"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon talk**"

'**Demon thinking'**

"**Jutsu**"

**Past**

On the way Angel saw a big penthouse, in which looking part hotel, part nightclub (if you guys and gals play SR3 and did the party time mission, you get the penthouse). Angel had a blank expression until a feral one appear "Naruko, meet you back at the apartment, gonna go get a drink" he said, she look at him for a second and nodding saying 'ok' and 'goodnight'.

After she left Angel started to walk to the penthouse with only one thought in mind 'time to house hunt and make a few assholes pay for hurting Naruko' and with that when straight for the entrance.

**Present**

While Angel was walking forward he saw a waiting line to get in and then look to see that the Bouncer was a Kunoichi.

'hmmmm how to get past her' he thought looking around and saw a few of the staff going through the back, Angel quickly got behind one and took him to a back alley to consume him quickly.

After that he quickly took the disguise and follows the rest of the other staff.

**Inside the Penthouse: Night club section near target**

Angel quickly left the group and went to the bathroom to change from his disguise, now he was back to normal but wearing a black dress jacket with a white untucked buttoned shirt, black dress pants and his black steel combat boots.

After that he started to mingle around the club gathering info on his target, an every time he gather info his blood boil up more, rape, assination attempt, organizing mobs to hunt her and more, Angel only had one thought 'am gonna enjoy killing this asshole'.

Angel blink and his eyes change to a golden yellow with a slit on the eye (Eagle Vision, plus sense and that I also don't own) he look around the club and saw a couple of people how were red, he look up to an office booth above the DJ booth and saw a figure glowing yellow, Angel just smirk 'found you, ya prick' he thought, heading toward the doors that leads upstairs.

When he got close enough he saw two guards, he quickly look around his surrounding and saw a group of girls near the bar, chatting, he quickly made his way towards them.

He casually when up to the bar and took the spot next to the brunette girl in the group. He then taps the table getting the bartenders attention and the group of girls.

The bartender when to Angel and ask "what can I get you handsome" she ask, Angel look at her and said "vodka" she gave a quick nod and when to get his drink. After she left the brunette look at Angel and ask "hey cutie, come here often" she said in a lustful, drunk kind of way, Angel just chuckle earning the groups attention.

When he turn to them he had his eyes close, but when he opens them, it reveals his _Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan_, once they look in his eyes they fall in his control and with a quick mental command, the group of girls when to work on distracting the guards, Angel also created a few clones just in case the guards decide to rape them.

After a couple of minutes the bartender came back with his vodka, she place the drink in front of him, plus a note? Angel look at the retreating form of the bartender, he pick up and found a phone number with an apartment address , Angel just sweatdrops with chuckle, he took the drink, down it in one go and pocket the note.

After he left the bar he saw the door unguarded, making Angel smirks and with that he head to the office booth.

**Angel's POV**

I was walking up the stairs, while pulling out my beam katana, I can hear the bastard talking to someone, but didn't know whom, I took a few step more and lean towards the door to hear the conversation.

"you own a lot of cash Jacob, if you don't pay in the next few days, your of the rankings in the UAA" said a female voice sounding a little French, I got confuse 'UAA' I put that thought in my mind for later and keep listening in.

"Hmmm how about I tell my guards here to kill you and burn your body, so we don't leave a trace, like I said after am done killing the demon bitch, I'll get you your money alright" said the male's voice.

'That's it' I thought, before kick opening the door, when he did that I quickly pull out chakra enhance MP7 submachine gun from my waist holsters and started to shoot the nearest guards, one came close to me, but I quickly activated my beam katana and slice him in half.

While I was killing left and right somehow that bastard gave me the slip, but I quickly heard an elevator, meaning he was going up.

Once I kill all the guards, I turn to the elevator door to see a woman around her late twenty, black hair in a ponytail, brown color eyes, some kind of traditional ninja clothes, but it shows a lot of skin and here DD-Cup breast, she also had two kabana's out and a few sheathed.

( . /_ )

"Sorry, but I can't let you past" she said and I could hear her sadness, sorrow and regret. I look at her and saw that she didn't want to do this, I sigh and got in a running stance, she got confuse, until I blur out of place and gave her a chop to neck, before she could fall unconscious "I promise to set you free from him" I said and saw her eyes, a look of hope, before she black out.

**Penthouse Floor**

After that I quickly came to the penthouse with one thought 'am so taking this place' after that I saw Jacob outside with a longsword on his right hand and a 44 Magnum on his left hand, all the while with a sick grin.

"so you're the infamous male nin huh, not much to look at brat" he said, while I keep walking toward him, beam katana in my right hand and on my left from my chakra enhance MP7 submachine gun to my blade of exile, chains wrapping around my arm.

I look at him and got to a fighting stance "enough talking let's get this party started" I said launching at him.

**Second Battle: Angel vs Rank #10 Jacob**

**(**_**play DragonForce- Heroes Of Our Time**_**)**

**Angel's POV**

I went all out pushing Biomass and Chakra to my whole body, my **Eternal Mangekyō Rinnegan **at full blaze, I dash at him in a burst of Biomass and Chakra, I saw he was going for a downward slash, I quickly block it with my beam katana, I saw he was aiming at me, reacting quickly a threw my blade of exile at him making him dodge, I smirk, went directly at him, giving him a high kick, launching him high up, then a appear above him and deliver an Axe kick sending him down hard.

Where he land a huge spidercrack appear and a dust cloud cover the area where he landed, I use my wind chakra to stay above, readying a **Death From Above** move in case.

Then out of the dust cloud bullets came out and towards me, I quickly dodge them, after that Jacob came out of the dust cloud and straight at me, I quickly dove forward with D.F.A., when our blades connected, an enormous shockwave appear.

Jacob and I were fighting, to overpower the other 'got to say he's strong' I thought pushing more Biomass to my arms, pushing him down slowly.

Jacob quickly went and aim at me, I reacted fast and dodge the bullets, he then when for upward slash, I quickly channel chakra to my feet use his sword as a launch pad and went high in the air.

I channel chakra to my lungs and shouted "**Fire Style: Dragon of Hell Jutsu**" and blew from my mouth a greenish fire dragon that literally look like it came from hell and straight at Jacob. Jacob quickly twirl his sword and yell "**Wind Dragon**" a dragon came out of his sword and straight at mine, creating a huge shockwave of power.

Unknown to both of us the French woman was recording our fight and broadcasting it all around the Elemental Nation "Ladies and Gentleman our Association, proudly present too you all the fight for Rank #10 Jacob vs Konoha First Male Ninja" and at that the camera move at me doing the jutsu and zooming in at my eyes showing my _Doujutsu_. Let's just say am gonna have a big reputation after this, anyway back to the battle.

After the shockwave Jacob jump high at me holding his sword to strike, after that we started to clash, after clash in which we started to rise up.

All the people of the Elemental Nation where on the edge of their sits, including the Five Kages.

'Ok am board' I thought, before kicking Jacob, launching him, I quickly switch my beam katana to my other blade of exile "sorry Jacob but am ending this" I said and threw my blades at him, earning a blood curling scream, I yank the chains pulling him up, once he got near I yell "**Final Judgment: Heavens Fury**" after that my Blade of Exile glow a bright green and in a fast motioned started to slash at Jacob from every angle, the only thing one could see was a green neon light going around crazy.

After I finish my chain attack, I ending it with an Axe kick to the head sending him flying down "AM NOT DONE YET" I yell sheathing my blades and lifting my palm above my head, I started to channel chakra in my palm until a spiral sphere of chakra appear, everyone who were watching were shock, but were more shock when a channel wind and fire chakra.

The spiral sphere started to form four sharp edges, looking like a shuriken with a greenish/red glow "take this **Fusion Style: Demonic RasenShuriken**" I yell and with that I threw it, shocking everyone who's watching.

After I threw the technique, it went straight at Jacob, and when it hit him, let's just say his scream was louder than a banshee and literally obliterated him to fucking ashes.

But before I could celebrate Jacob's ashes started to form into a mini tornado and to my surprise the son of a bitch appears inside, I look at him for a second and thought 'Adam you son of a bitch, oh well looks like am going bloodline hunting' and with that I sheathed my blades and focus Biomass to my right arm, until it form into a huge blade, from my shoulder to elbow it looks demonic and from elbow to arm a huge elegant blade.

I quickly dove forward and went with a downward slash with his upward slash; again a huge shockwave erupted from the clash.

After that we started to exchange blows, a few kicks and punches, after a while Jacob started to use his ash release to make me cough, but thanks to my Biomass I got use to it and started to consume little amount every time he uses it.

'Time to end this' I thought and with that I dash forward at speed worthy for Bruce Lee, after I got close to Jacob, I plunge my _Blade_ (= refers to Biomass Weapons) right through Jacobs stomach, again a blood curling screen was heard.

Jacob try to get away into ash, key word 'try' but he only felt weak, until he look at me and saw my evil smirk "you notice, didn't you Jacob" "wh-h-hhat are you doing" he ask, voice full of fear, I just look at him and said "easy since you got a gift from _**Adam**_" I said with a demonic voice "and am gonna kill him, plus you were one of the people who cause me pain….. soooo it's **PAYBACK ASSHOLE**" after that I plunge my other arm and consume him fully.

Everyone who were watching were on their sit on the edge, first I felt a small pulse of pain, I grab my head in pain of the memories of how Adam send him after me and if he fail, would send more after me, then my whole body started to burn, I look closely to see ash coming out of my body and swirling around me until a explode into ash.

Everyone who watch were silence, shock, some fear for my life, that's until I started to laugh, all around the area until a cloud of ash started to form around the battlefield, then the ash cloud launch high up in the sky until it explode again but I appear with shit eating-grin "Hell Yea" I yell free falling down, again exploded into a ash cloud and flew around until I landed near the French woman and cameraman.

I look at the camera and gave a two figure salute and said "All Hail To The Mothafucking Chief" with a feral grin, the French woman gave a small giggle and said "well Mr. 'Chief' how does it feel to finally defeat Jacob the 'Smoke' (I know not a good name sorry :p) and be in the Top 10 of UAA" she ask me, after I consume Jacob I got the information of the place.

I just smirk and said "well bambina (babygirl) I only have to say is, he was weak, arrogant and pathetic, also since now am in the game (looks at the cameraman) Rank #9 to #1 get ready case am coming after your asses and also gonna prove if you mess with the people I care about your good as dead, just. Li**ke**. **JACOB**" I said in a demonic voice in the end.

After I said that I started to hear cheering, I look around me and saw all Kunoichi on buildings, roofs and Hiruko was walking towards me with Jacob's bodyguard behind her, a look of hope and relief and Naruko with a look of relief and happy.

Hiruko walks up to me and says "well done Angel-kun, you show some interesting bloodlines and show skill, am proud of you" and ending it with a warm smile, in which I return back. After that was done she and the French woman when to the other side to talk privately.

While they went to talk, I took Jacob's guard to talk to; I look at her and ask:

"What's your name" I ask

"Shura" said the now reveal Shura

"What's your Profession" I ask

"Am a warrior, mercenary and bodyguard" she said

I look at her for a few second and said "well Jacobs dead, so your free to go" I turn around to walk away, but felt her hug me from behind, at first I was surprise, but then I heard he cry, my eyes soften, I turn around and hug her back, saying soothing words.

After she stop crying I ask her "wanna join my clan" she look at me wide-eye "re-e-ally" she asking with hope, I just gave her warm smile, turn to Hiruko and yell "hey Hokage, I wanna talk to you" I yell with shit eating grin.

**4 weeks later**

**Normal POV**

In the past weeks things have change in the Leaf, after Angel defeated Jacob the Smoke, who was a S-Rank Nin and Rank#10 of UAA, Angel got a reputation knows has 'The Chief Of The Leaf'.

After the battle at the, Penthouse Angel quickly talk with Hiruko and told him his plan, let just say that the Hokage was please and push the idea forward, in total beginning the Rise of The Infinite Clan, after that Angel use the cash Jacob had in the Vault and renovate the hold penthouse/nightclub/bar/hotel turning it into a empire (if you play SR3 and upgrade the Thee Count Casino to level 2 then you get Angel's new Penthouse), 40% of the funds when to Hiruko to help the Village, Angel keep the rest in the Vault.

After that Angel found out that he got his name in the Bingo book, he also found another book and saw it was call the 'A-List' a celebrity book and saw he was Rank C #345, also he manage to have a fanclub.

Also he got to know Naruko, Natsumi, Shura and the French woman Sylvia (shocker :3), he befriended them quickly and got to know them better, Angel started to get feelings for the three girls, but didn't know what to say so he keep quiet.

After a few months all three went to Angel and confess that they love him, shocking, but in the end he said he to love them and it ended up a four way make out session (lucky bastard), he also learn that Natsumi fell in love with him, in which he told her that he knew of a way to get her out of the seal leaving her chakra with Naruko and that she can leave and return to the seal whenever she wanted to, in the end when she was out he was rewarded with a passionate make out session.

He also learns a bit more from Sylvia about UA and that she's my handler for fights, Rank fights, payment or Hitman job's. After, all the job's he did and schedule Rank fights from others who wanted his spot, earn him the Title 'Death King of the Leaf'.

**In the Penthouse: Bedroom**

Here we see five figures sleeping in bed, four are female and one male, the male in the middle of the group started to stir and lift up his body, letting the sheets fell showing his Tribal 'Curse' Tattoo and also the seal holding his tail beast and his well-toned body, his spiky jet black hair untamed and few bangs shadowing his eyes.

The figure lifts his head, opens his eyes, showing his dark brown eyes, he scan the room and saw his four new girlfriends (first girlfriend his Kate, but she's not out cause Angel's more complex and advance, but didn't stop him from loving her).

They started to sleep together (mind out of the gutter, all of them are still virgin, yes including Sylvia), he look at each of them and gave a warm smile he look out the window and saw sunrise, Angel had only one thought 'showtime'.

**Hey guys and Gals watcha think you like? Yes or No, review, comment, like, favorite, follow you choice. **

**Also here's Angel's Bingo Book Stats and his 'A-List' stats**

**Bingo Book, Page 278**

**Name****: **_**Angel Infinite**_

**Appearance****: **_**Spiky**__**jet black hair, dark brown eyes, 6"5 tall, well-armed, tan skin. **_

**Title****: **_**'The Chief Of The Leaf'**_

**Age****: **_**18**_

**Rank****: **_**C to B Rank Ninja**_

**Bounty****: **_**100,000,000 Ryo's Alive**_

_**Approach with caution or in group, rumor to have more bloodline's if one his activated, RUN. **_

**Well people thank you for being patience and for reading my story and again I promise to have more chapters up soon. **

**Am out peace**

'**Jumps out Helicopter, hovering over the beach'**


End file.
